youngs_mutants_masterminds_2017fandomcom-20200214-history
Session 4
5pm Meeting 9/18/2017 We instantly appear in the board room via Noah, it's a medium sized room with a large conference table in the middle, the group is standing on the far end of the table. On the other side there are 3 guards standing around a man at the foot of the table. Atsila creates a field around her the Hammer creates some rock armor, while the Doctor produces a string of spectral tentacles. The guards transform into large armored beings with glowing energy weapons while the man in the middle transforms into a strange appearance completely void of light. Anything he touches gets destroyed as if there's an anti-matter field. "Please, calm down. We've asked you here to help us. We can all work together." the leader explains. The group eases up and listens to what he has to say. The armored guards transform back into human form. One appears to be a little old lady while the rest are well dressed gentlemen with gun holsters. "We have some serious business to attend to today and we feel that your powers, Mr. Allen, might prove useful. I'm not going to lie to you, it's going to be a dirty job. But I guarantee you, that if we succeed then you will have a place at our table and we could help you to unlock your true potential." "Well, dirt washes off. Hard work is not a problem. But I'll have you know what doesn't wash off, I will not hurt anyone innocent. I really don't care much about your table, and I think you need to be a little more specific if you'd like to enlist our assistance." Jim explains. "You need not fear with your unfortunate stringent morals, you will not have to harm anyone. I was thinking more along the lines that you, personally, would make a really good sacrificial vessel with your ability to regenerate." "The Hammer Doesn't Take Kindly to Sacrifice!" Daren quickly flashes behind the leader. The Professor creates a distraction allowing Dr. Anders to attack with advantage, he attacks the leader with his spectral tentacles but it has no effect against the leader's antimatter field. Noah drops his false image and reveals his true form, he teleports behind the nearest death knight and and slashes with his blade but misses, he teleports back to his original location. The leader then teleports behind Jim and strikes him to the floor. The 3 guards attack Noah, Atsila, & the Professor. Eidolon interposes itself between the Professor and the attack and absorbs the damage. Jim gets up and grabs his decapitated head from earlier and tosses it at the leader, the head begins to shred in the antimatter field. Atsila stuns her attacker and then floats into the air. Dr. Anders performs an all out attack against the leader with his spectral limbs. There's noticeable effects but it doesn't seem to hurt him much. Three giant stone figures arise from the ground and headbutts each death knight. Daren then attacks the one he is behind to no avail. Noah teleports behind the nearest death knight while the Professor distracts it. Noah touches it's shoulder and teleports it outside of the tower where it begins to plummet to it's death. It summons a pterodactyl and flies away. The antimatter guy disappears, and we fight and defeat the other two death knights. We defeat them and trap their souls in a [[The Professor's: Dustbuster Dimension®|The Professor's: Soulbuster Dimension'®']] while Eidolon "get the information out of them" that they'll attack the island. He then escorts their souls to hell to make sure they do not wander back to this plane. So we evacuate the people via The Hammer's floating platform. We finish right at the crest of the eclipse. +Power Level 11 Category:Sessions